xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShinjiTakeyama/XP Gain Tracking
1 common card used on an HR at level 1 (0/15), gave 250xp, landing it at 4 (116/118); cost = 465 Credits 1 common card used on an R at level 2 (5/42), gave 250xp, landing it at 5 (18/165) 1 common card used on the HR at 4 (116/118), gave 250xp, landing it at 6 (83/217) 1 common card used on the HR at 6 (83/217), gave 250xp, landing it at 7 (116/272) 1 common card used on the HR at 7 (116/272), gave 250xp, landing it at 8 (94/332) ;cost = 555 Credits 1 common card used on the HR at 8 (94/332), gave 250xp, landing it at 9 (12/396) ;cost = 570 Credits 2 common cards used on the HR at 9 (12/396), gave 500xp, landing it at 10 (116/464) ;cost = 585 Credits each 2 C cards used on the HR at 10 (116/464), gave 525xp, landing it at 11 (177/534);cost = 600 Credits each. 1 C card used on the HR at 11 (177/534), gave 263xp, landing it at 11 (440/534); cost = 615 Credits. 1 C card used on the HR at 11 (440/534), gave 250xp, landing it at 12 (156/608); cost = 615 Credits 1 C card used on the HR at 12 (156/608), gave 263xp, landing it at 12 (419/608); cost = 630 Credits. 2 (M)C cards used on the (M)HR at 12 (419/608), gave 525xp, landing it at 13 (336/685); cost = 630 Credits. 1 (P)C & (E)C card used on the (M)HR at 13 (336/685), gave 500xp, landing it at 14 (151/765); cost = 645 each. 1 (P)UC card used on the (M)HR at 14 (151/765), gave 1414xp, landing it at 15 (800/848); cost = 660. 1 (M)UC card used on the (M)HR at 16 (202/934), gave 1485xp, landing it at 17 (753/1022); cost = 690. 1 (P)R card used on the (M)HR at 20 (200/1302), gave 3897xp, landing it at 22 (1395/1501) 1 (M)R card used on the (M)HR at 22 (1395/1501), gave 4092xp, landing it at 25 (675/1816) 1 (M)R+ card used on the (M)HR at 26 (134/1925), gave 4442xp, landing at 28 (615/2150) 1 (P)UC (after evolution) used on (M)HR at 28 (615/2150), gave 1244xp, landing at 28 (1859/2150) 1 R ISO-8 Shard used on R at 1 (0/15), gave 4700xp, landing at 15 (10/848) 1 HR ISO-8 Shard used on R at 15 (10/848), gave 9900xp, landing at 23 (584/1603) 1 SR ISO-8 Shard used on an HR at 1 (0/15), gave 17,500xp, landing at 25 (173/1816) 1 (E)HR used on (M)HR at 1 (0/15), gave 8000xp, landing at 18 (506/1113) 1 (M)HR used on (M)HR at 18 (506/1113), gave 8400xp, landing at 24 (781/1708) 1 (P) evolved R used on (M)SR granted 3580xp. 1 UR ISO-8 Shard used on a UR at 34 (1560/2871), gave 35,000xp, landing at 44 (1943/4215) 1 (P)HR+ used on (P)SR at 1 (0/15), gave 8935p, landing at 19 (328/1206) (05/23)So at least thus far I think it's safe to assume that a common card will always grant 250xp when used in transfusion. (05/24)Well, I guess that's no longer true. It would seem there's been a change to the amount a card will grant once the target has reached level 10?...or not...now I'm even more confused. Update: Ok, so I think the small boost to xp is due to the matching ability. I used a mental card on a mental card and it seems that it gave a 5% extra amount (250*.05=12.5 rounded up to 13+250=263) This could also account for the large boost of 525 which I'll verify if I have 2 mental C cards to use next (500*.05=25+500=525) Using UC cards also seems to follow this trend (1414*.05=70.7 rounded up to 71+1414=1485) R cards follow (3897*.05=194.85 rounded up to 195+3897=4092) It should also be noted however that all of the cards I've been feeding to the boosted card, have been level 1, and I'm almost sure that makes a difference as well. Small steps. And now that I've verified that, I'm happy. I can probably move on to higher rarity cards at this point. Additionally, boosting from each level seems as simple as adding 15 credits from one to the next. So it would seem there's also a modifier for evolved cards as well. Category:Blog posts